Just Married
by cracklist01
Summary: They met, they had fun and a lot of alcohol...the next day she woke up with a horrible headache and with little memories about the previous night. Oh and with a ring on her finger. Could Liz put the pieces together? Total AU, right after 3x10
**Hi there! My crazy mind got lost in the fantasy world and came out with this. I hope you'll like it and please note that it contains adult themes. Oh, and unfortunately it's un-betaed. If anyone could help me editing my English I'd be really, really happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **1\. Sex and the City**

"I'd like to thank to Destiny that he gave me this beautiful creature, my lovely wife. I love you, babe" the groom was smiling at his wife like he could see the very first sunrise on Earth in her eyes…

What was she doing here? Elizabeth didn't even like this prick. He was an arrogant pain-on-the-ass guy with all his business bullshit.

At least the pride looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Poor soul, she didn't know what would come…

"Liz, I'm so happy you could finally come!"

Elizabeth Keen, ex-FBI ex-fugitive almost choked on her martini when her best friend, Nathalie appeared from out of nowhere. Nathalie and she had met in a coffee shop a few years ago and she was the only one who she could count on, even on the run.

"Yeah, I had a rough few months but now I'm here and hey, you got married! Congratulation!" she hugged the proud bride.

"Thank you sweetie! I'm sorry but I have to go to chat with Marcus' friends as well…you know how things're going on weddings," she laughed and waved to Lizzie.

She knew Nathalie didn't mean to hurt her with this "wedding-comment", the poor girl knew nothing, but…it still felt like smashing a bucket of ice water into her face even she had been through with Tom for a while now.

This whole wedding was only a charade.

At least Nathalie seemed happy. Somehow Liz felt sorry for this naïve girl because the guy who she had just married with only needed her rich daddy's money. She knew she couldn't tell Nathalie, she was too blinded by love for her man.

Liz was sure that Nathalie was fallen in love with the love itself, with the sure knowledge she had somebody to love.

Like the way Liz had been with Tom.

The night before hell had broken lose she had been with Tom because she had desperately needed to feel wanted. To feel loved.

Say anything about that man but he was great in bed and she had needed that distraction, mainly because her life had started to fall apart: the Cabal, the little lies about her life, and the most shocking thing…she had almost lost Reddington.

Raymond. Reddington…she hummed in appreciation and stared a new glass of martini "That bastard…" she muttered and drank the liquor.

Since her name had been cleared he had just disappear. Like who hadn't even been constantly with her for months. Like he hadn't been her anchor for weeks when everybody'd hated her, Red had been the one whose eyes always sang telltales about the pure affection he felt about her.

It was so, so confusing. Did he love her? Or did he just feel some gratitude toward her because of her mother?

And even if he did love her…was it paternal or…something else?

Everything was so weird and the top of that he had just disappeared for two months. Deep down she knew that Red was doing nothing than celebrating his own freedom. After more than two decades on the run he was a free man at least on American soil; he and the government had made and agreement that they would not come after him if Reddington would not go after them.

But still…he had just left her without any information about his location.

"Fucking bastard…" she murmured, deeply lost in her thought when she heard a certain laugh….

A laugh that sent delicious shivers down on her spine. That deep, manly baritone she could acknowledge even in a middle of a death-metal concert.

She paced the room with her eyes and when she started to give up, there he was, wearing tuxedo, scotch in his hand while the other was wildly waving in the air. She could tell he was in the middle of one of his stories. Of course everyone was watching him with intense gaze, waiting for the funny end. This time they didn't get it because the man of words remain speechless at the exact moment he laid his eyes on her.

He seemed truly surprised, seeing her there and didn't even move for a long second but after a while he put his charming smile on and excused himself from the disappointed audience.

He slowly walked toward her like a real predator, shamelessly appreciating her sky blue cocktail dress that showed everything yet nothing. It was the perfect dress for Liz and both of them knew.

He slowly sat down on the barstool next to her as he sipped his scotch.

"Well, well, well…what a surprise." his faint grin was still a bit predatory and in the moment he started to speak, Liz knew that Red was as tipsy as her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with slightly flushed cheeks.

Oh no, alcohol and Red's voice together did things to her she didn't even wanted to admit.

"What? No, 'I missed you Red', or 'where the hell have you been, Reddington?'" the smirk on his lips still remained and it got wider when she rolled her eyes.

Of course, she missed him, but she would not tell him, not in a million times.

Red, however made his feelings visible. Through his twinkling eyes and brightened feature she knew the Concierge of Crime was indeed happy to see his favorite FBI agent whichever 'love' he had in his dictionary under her name.

Of course she really hoped it wasn't paternal, because nowadays a psychiatrist could be really expensive if she needed to get rid of her desire for daddy.

No, she mentally shook her head, he could not be her father…what father would talk about G-spot and deep-throat with his daughter anyway?

"Still deflecting I see…" she murmured and sipped her martini. "So?" she arched her brow.

"The groom is one of my business partners and I came here to…let's say, remind him who gave enough courage to him when he had been only a simple thief." his tight smile told Liz he didn't like Marcus either.

"So you came here to threaten him on his wedding?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"Partly." he nodded simply. "And partly because Nathalie's father is a friend of mine and Abraham dearly loves his daughter, even if she is a bit naïve and not the best in choosing the right person for husband. And you? What are you doing here, dear Elizabeth?" he lowered his voice as he leaned closer, their shoulders slightly touching.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't know that Nathalie and I are friends." she huffed and giggled a bit.

"No, I did not know." when she gave one of her 'yeah, sure' look, he laughed. "Lizzie, why would I lie about this nothing?"

"Becaaause…" she thought about a witty comment and surely found it when she showed her brilliant smile "You missed me so much and you just can't admit it loudly so instead you came here with this ridiculous explanation." she finished it simply.

His hearty laugh worth all this evening.

"Oh sweetheart…" he leaned even closer, which she had to admit was a bit uncharacteristic, even comparing to 'Flirting-Red'. "I can admit that I really missed you." he murmured into her ear and happily noted her light-shiver. He leaned back and finished his scotch and like nothing happened, he changed his voice as if a little afraid of her answer. "Are you here with someone?"

She smiled fondly "Yes…with you." she finished after a heartbeat. "But no, I don't have a 'plus one'."

Her answer pleased him too much, he couldn't really slow down his heartbeat and bit his lip to avoid his smug smirk. "This party is so boring, beside the rate of rich pricks per square meter is too much. Would you accompany me to get lost in the night of New York?" he smiled knowingly.

This would be fun she thought, and nodded.

###

Liz groaned in pain as she turned to her side.

Okay. This was totally not good. Not even a bit.

First; why was her head throbbing like she had been hitting it with hammer for hours?

Second; since when did she have silk sheets?

Slowly she opened her right eye but shut it immediately and buried her face into the pillows.

Minutes after that shock, when her still throbbing head allowed, she slowly sat up and try to gauge her surroundings.

She was in a luxurious apartment, probably top-floor, because the glass-walls let all the bright light in and there wasn't any other buildings' feature nearby.

She wrapped the sheets around her naked form and slowly wandered around the room to figure out where the hell she was because her memories didn't help even a bit.

She remembered some Mr. Nice Guy who had gave delicious feelings in her belly but beside that she didn't remember who he was or where they had met.

There was only a pair of leather shoes and black pants on the floor….and two used condoms. She sighed dramatically.

At least they had used protection…oh and the sweet ache told it had been a good night.

In that moment somebody just started running a shower. Liz couldn't wrap her head around why, but she started to panic.

What if he was a murderer? Or a terrorist? What if he wanted information from her while he sweetly made his way into her heart, just like Tom? Oh no, no more mishaps!

As fast as she could, Liz searched for her purse which she found at the kitchen counter, lying next to her panties…and broken glasses?

For a rapid moment a memory ran across her mind:

 _###_

 _She cursed loudly when she accidently stepped into the broken glasses…then somebody from out of nowhere lifted her up to the counter and cleaned her cu..._

 _###_

She shook her head; if her toes were bleeding…then why on Earth had she taken off her panties?

Then suddenly her mind added an other piece of memory:

###

 _He started kissing her leg while his hand kneaded her other leg. His kisses were achingly delicious, the way he bit her inner-thigh…_

 _###_

She squeezed her eyes shut as the heat slapped her belly.

Oh yeah, they had been indeed naughty last night. But who was the mysterious man?

It was getting weirder with every passing moment so she needed to get out of….wherever she was right now.

She called the best man who could find her within minutes.

" _Hey, Liz…uhm, what a surprise. What can I help you?"_ Aram's voice seemed uncertain like he wouldn't really want to do something but Liz couldn't put a finger on and her throbbing head didn't really allowed it either.

"Aram, look, I'm in a kinda weird situation and I'd really appreciate if you…"

" _Look, Liz, I know what you want to ask, but even this…I really am sorry but can't unmake it even for you."_

Now she was confused as hell.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

" _Wait a minute…I-I don't understand…"_

"No Aram, _I_ don't understand what you're talking about! Just tell me because I think you or I misunderstood something."

" _It-it's really not my business and I've known for a while that you still love him but letting people know this way…congratulation!"_

Was she in an alternate universe where everybody did and said weird things just to scare the hell out of her? Or…had she done something inexcusably pathetic? She bit her lip and fell her eyes on the counter when…

"Oh, my god!" she cried out and hung up on Aram.

There was a ring on her finger.

A simple fake silver ring, probably from a gumball machine.

"Oh my GOD!" she buried her head into her hands and tried not to get a panic attack. How could she be such an idiot?!

She came from Washington to her friend's wedding and she ended up married, too?! She didn't even remember who she had married to!

At that moment she realized that the shower had just stopped running and somebody was opening the door. Her instincts turned on and pulled a big knife in front of her in case she needed to defend herself from her… _husband…._ whoever he was.

The mysterious man stepped out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She couldn't see his face at first because he was drying it with a big towel but the painful groan was so familiar…

At that moment he dropped the towel and suddenly the room seemed insanely hot for her as her feet rooted into the ground.

He didn't even take a look at her, instead he sat down on the kitchen stool in front of her and poured a generous cup of coffee for himself then took a slow gulp and closed his eyes to silently thank god for creating such a great hangover-cure like fresh coffee.

She couldn't believe her eyes; Raymond Reddington was leisurely drinking coffee while her whole world had just turned upside-down. Again.

He had a great luck that she was too weak to smack a pen into his carotid.

And of course, the male-version of her stupid ring was glinting on his finger, too.

She had just cleared her name, now how would she explain that she had married to a crime lord?!

While she was planning her own death, Red seemed to notice her uneasiness. It was a real wander he noticed her _presence_ at all.

"Sweetheart…" he waited until she made eye-contact with him, mentally noting how she tightened the sheets around her. "Is something wrong?"

It was the exact moment when hell broke lose….

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **So? Wanna more? :)**_


End file.
